Version 1.2
New Features District 8 - Blackthorn Prison Work your way through an abandoned prison complex that Kurtz has transformed into a fortified base of operations. New Co-op Raid Mission - Into The Dojo! * Battle with friends in a new Co-Op Raid map set in District 7s Little Tokyo! * This new Co-Op Raid will replace the Attack on City Hall Co-Op Raid. Team Level 55 * Hunt up to our new Team Level Cap of 55! PVP Brawls * Jump into short-term tournaments where your skills will be tested with all new rules and fun new mechanics! * You have Voted! 15 Combining votes on Facebook and the Forum, Elemental Wars won the Community Vote for the first PVP Brawl scheduled for March 19th! Player Portraits * Finally, change your portrait to showcase your favorite Hero! * Once you unlock a new Hero, you will have the ability to choose that Hero as your new player portrait. * Rare portraits and borders will be available through placing in Events! * Choose a new portrait by heading to your profile screen and tapping the edit button on your profile picture! Player Profiles * You can now view your own stats as well as inspecting other Hunter’s stats too! * Stats include ** Total Power ** Total Hero Stars ** Campaign progress ** 3-starred missions ** Achievements Completed ** Account age ** Last active Loadout Share * You love chatting about Hero strategy, so we’ve made it even easier! Share your best Hero combinations and compare stats with your friends. * You can access this new feature by tapping the pin icon next to your chat bar in the chat menu. * You will also be able to compare your heroes with other Hunters using this feature. Bounty Skills * Bounties will now fight back with their Bronze and Silver abilities during our Bounty Events, so watch out! Other Notes * Currently, no Heroes can be upgraded to Platinum grade. You will be able to Promote your Heroes to Platinum once the Team Level cap is raised to 60 in a future update… So start collecting Platinum gear pieces as we will be unlocking these skills in a future update! * You will no longer get matched up with fellow Alliance members in PvP Tournaments. * We have improved our skill previews! Tap on your Hero’s skills to get a new and improved view of their skills! New Heroes * Fischer * Kunoichi * Galante Hero Changes Francoise Improved Invigorate: * Improved Cast time. * Increased Heal over Time. Adjusted Take a Swig: * Generates ability charge for Invigorate while channeling. * Reduced Heal over Time. * Increased Bonus Health. * Increased Bonus Damage. * Increased Dodge Chance. Steele Improved Open Fire: * Increased Bonus Damage. Improved Bullet Storm: * Increased Damage per second. Improved Commanding Presence: * Adjusted Shield scaling. * Added bonus Critical Chance while Shield is active. Savage Adjusted Spray and Pray: * Only Staggers enemies while Defensive Fire is active. Fortress Improved Recharge: * Now deals Energy Damage to 3 enemies equal to Health Recovered upon completion. Phalanx Improved Team Mag Shield: * Now provides Phalanx with a personal Mag Shield. * Cannot charge a Personal Mag Shield while her team Mag Shield is active. Elite Rifleman Improved Hot Shot: * Increased Bonus Damage. Improved Scatterfire: * Increased Damage per shot. Improved Frontline Assault: * Increased Heal on enemy death. Richter Improved Thumper Shockwave: * Increased Mechanical Damage. Improved Sonic Sunder: * Increased Armor Debuff. Improved Entrench: * Increased Bonus Armor. Chesterfield Adjusted Illumination Flare: * Debuff instantly expires when the enemies leave the area of effect. Oro * Fixed an issue that caused Super Critical to deal too much Self Damage. Sentry * Minor improvement to starting Damage Stats.